Invader Zim meets the girl with blue hair
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: what happens when the Almighty Zim meets a stubborn girl with blue hair and an unatural power to make people do anything, and she has a crush on him? find out here! rated T for language, and maybe a bit of violence. OH THE VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this isn't my first Iz creation just the first to air on here, XP I've been on an invader Binge for the past several days, (weeks) and decided to take one of my personas and put her in here, enjoy.**

It was a normal day at for Dib, Zim, and Gaz, well as normal as anything involving those three could be. They were now in Hi-Skool, Dib and Zim being sophomores and Gaz a freshman. Miss Bitters had taken a job at the Hi-Skool, which neither Zim nor Dib was looking forward to. Everyone from middle Skool had made it there with few to no drop outs which was unusual, but given that most of the student that had 'dropped out' were really just used for experiments in Zim's plans. The only thing that was different was that one person who stood out in the crowd.

"Who's that?" Dib asked nudging his sister Gaz who was occupying her time with her handheld GameSlave, looked up at the strange looking person looking around the school grounds. Gaz groaned.

"How the hell should I know?" She said walking off in the direction of the girl. Dib stared after her.

The girl with blue hair looked around in amazement at the school. It was much bigger than her last school. She was so excited that she got to move to this new town, even if it was her social worker's idea. She looked around until a girl with a GameSlave in her hands walked up behind her.

"Hey, you're new here huh?" Gaz asked from behind the girl with blue hair startling her. She turned back at her.

"Oh is it that obvious?" She asked scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. Gaz smiled a bit.

"Yeah, most people here don't look around the school like an idiot like you are." She said with a bit of a laugh. The girl with blue hair laughed a bit too. "i 'm Gaz, so what's your name?" Gaz asked. The girl stared at he for a minute.

"Huh?" she asked, a bit confused, Gaz put her GameSlave away and sighed.

"Your name what is it?" she demanded, the girl laughed.

"Sorry at my old school no one wanted to know my name they just called me 'the girl with blue hair.' you asking that just threw me off a bit." She explained standing up straight. Gaz laughed again Hi-skool had changed her attitude a bit.

"I see, so what is your name?" she asked for the third time, the girl put her hands behind her back, and smiled.

"I'm Neon." She said introducing herself. "I'm so glad to meet you Gaz." She said putting out her hand for a handshake. Gaz took it.

"So, you've been going to this school for a while huh?" Neon asked, putting her hands in her pockets, she wore a black jacket and with a pair of black jeans, her shirt was a red cut off which exposed her belly, and she wore a skull clip in her hair.

"Yeah, since I was nine." She said as they walked down the halls, as the day went on Gaz and Neon talked about the things they liked, video games mostly. They walked into the cafeteria laughing and comparing high scores, when something or rather someone caught Neon's eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who…is that?" She asked pointing at a thin green boy with black hair sitting by his self. Gaz looked and groaned.

"That's Zim, he's kind of annoying. I'd stay as far away as possible." She said, Neon just stared at Zim.

"but he's so…cute." She said blushing, Gaz went wide eyed and stared at her new friend. There was a lot of things Zim was; Stupid, annoying, a bit of a jerk, but cute? That definitely not.

"I guess you can go talk to him, I' m not going over there. See ya." Gaz said walking off to find her brother. Neon just nodded and walked over to Zim.

Zim poked at his food, six earth years and he still didn't trust earth food. His lunch poking was interrupted by Neon standing on the other side of the table. Zim looked up.

"Hi, I'm Neon." She said interlacing her fingers together.

"What do you want from ZIM?" Zim shouted pointing at the girl with blue hair; he then noticed that her cheeks had grown a light shade of pink.

"To be your friend of course." She said softly and smiled, Zim stared up at her perplexed. This girl human wanted to be friends?

"Zim has plenty of friends, so I don't need your friendship." Zim said, then went back to poking his food. Neon being the stubborn blue haired girl that she was didn't back down, instead she noted that the green skinned boy was in fact sitting alone.

"If you have so many friends, why are you sitting by yourself?" she asked, Zim looked around, and grumbled. Neon just smiled triumphantly and sat next to him, "Victory for Blue." She said, a phrase she would use quite often after winning even a small victory.

"So, I hear your name is Zim." She asked, Zim turned and looked at her in fear.

"How do you know Zim's name?" he asked cautiously, Neon laughed.

"Well besides the fact that you've only stated your name several times, a new friend of mine told me." She explained.

"What's that new girl doing over there with Zim?" Dib asked his sister, he had seen them walk in together only to have the girl with blue hair walk off toward Zim. This concerned Dib, since he knew full well he was an alien, who knows what he could do the probably shy and fragile girl.

"Talk, what's it look like?" Gaz said not looking up from her game.

"Well yeah I can see that, but why? You're her friend why didn't you stop her?" Dib asked, eyeing the duo. Gaz groaned.

"While it's true we have become friends, it's not my concern so I don't care." She said, "by the way her name is Neon. Maybe she thinks he's cool being that he has green skin and she has blue hair."

Dib frowned, there was nothing cool about enslaving the earth's inhabitants. "I have to show her that he's not as 'cool' as she thinks. For the good of earth!" he said out loud to himself, Gaz groaned again hearing this kind of stuff on a daily basis only worked to annoy her, so she walked away. Dib eyed a muffin on his tray, he picked it up and threw it at Zim's head.

**Ok this chappy sucked, Neon was a bit shy but the next one you'll see a better version of her in the next one though. And Zim gets a bright idea!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zim leapt up onto the table shouting something about how he wouldn't sleep until he found the person who defiled his 'normal human boy head.' Dib couldn't stop laughing it was so stupid and like Zim to take that as an act of war towards him, he stopped laughing however when the girl with blue hair walked over to him.

"Excuse me, but what year are you?" she asked, leaning on the table. Dib looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

"What grade or whatever are you?" she asked furiously, the entire student body had now turned their attention toward Dib and Neon, even Zim stopped his rant to see what would happen. Dib looked around, a little frightened.

"I-I'm a junior, why?" he asked, gulping down his fear, Neon stood up straight crossing her arms.

"Then as a fellow third year. Don't you think you should be setting an example to the underclassmen?" she asked harshly Zim was now in full focus of the two. "An example of that of a do gooder, not that of an oppressor?" Dib sunk back.

"I…suppose…yeah." He said meekly. Neon put her hands on her hips.

"Then tell me, what gave you the sudden advocate to throw food at someone's head?" she said using words not very many people would use now days. Dib put his hands up in defense.

"Wait, you don't understand-"

"Oh I get it, you're nothing but a bully a person that gets their delight out of seeing others suffer." She scolded, Dib opened his mouth to speak, but Neon interrupted, "Don't say a word to me." She said. A blue flash came from behind her eyes that no one seemed to notice, Dib went silent.

"Now apologize to Zim!" she ordered another flash of blue, Dib stood.

"You're right," He said and walked over to Zim who eyed him cautiously, expecting a snarky remark on having a human female stand up for him. What Dib would say next shocked the entire cafeteria, "I'm sorry Zim."

A loud gasp erupted in the room, no one had expected Dib to ever apologize to his enemy. Even Zim was thrown off by this sudden act. Neon smiled, as Dib shook his head furiously.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" she said sweetly, Dib was a bit confused. What did he just do? He walked away completely perplexed and unsure of himself. Neon sat back down next to Zim.

"What just happened?" Zim asked, Neon triumphant smile turned to a shy one.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm a pacifist Zim, I don't believe in violence. I believe talking things out is always a better way to solve issues." She said, putting her hands on her lap. Zim looked at her curiously, "I know that part sounds random but it's relevant to what I'm going to say next." Neon hesitated for a moment.

"Zim, I have this certain ability." She told him looking away, "If I ask or tell someone to do something. They'll do it. I'm not exactly sure myself as to how or why, but they do." She explained.

"For example," She said turning her gaze toward Zim, "Say I was to ask you what your biggest secret was, you'd tell me." She said, a blue flash flashed across her eyes again. Zim was entranced by it and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Of course I would never ask you that." She said interrupted laughing, Zim shook his head. He was so close to blowing his ingenious cover! He looked at Neon.

"I think we should become good friends." He said randomly, Neon's head whipped in his direction in surprise.

"Really?" she asked happily Zim nodded, whatever this girl's power was he was determined to use it to his advantage in taking over this filthy planet.

**Ok this chapter was a bit short, but now you understand neon's power and this would be longer but I really wanted this to have a bit of a cliff hanger even though this one isn't all that good.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Gaz and Neon walk down the streets of the city, Gaz couldn't help but notice Neon's giddy expression. She paused her game and stopped.

"Ok, I'll bite; what're you so happy about?" she asked, placing her hands on her hip. As true as it was that Gaz wasn't into the whole 'Gossip Girl' thing she was still curious about her new friends odd happiness. Neon looked over, adjusting her skull hairclip.

"That Zim kid, we've become friends!" she said happily throwing her hands up in the air. She was excited to not only finally have one friend, but two, and both met on the same day. It took everything in her to not squeal seeing as how that not only annoy herself but would probably annoy Gaz as well. Gaz raised an eyebrow, in astonishment.

"Really?" she asked, Neon nodded happily. "When did this happen?"

"Right after I made that boy apologize to him." Neon thought for a second making sure she got that right.

"Yeah about that, how _did_ you make Dib apologize?" Gaz asked, as they continued walking. Neon slumped over a bit.

"Uh, it's kinda secret." Neon said, fiddling with her clip. Gaz furrowed her brow, giving Neon the feeling that she wasn't going to let that one go.

"I can make anyone do anything I want. I really don't know how. So when that boy, uh Dib, threw that muffin at Zim I made him apologize." She explained in one breath. Gaz looked at Neon in disbelief. Neon walked in front of Gaz.

"It's true, fact I could ask you to tell me, ah I dunno, to smash your GameSlave." She said turning to face Gaz, the flash of blue going across her eyes, even Gaz wasn't immune to her trance "you'd just do it." She turned her gaze away, breaking Gaz out of her trance just in time to stop herself from throwing her handheld game to the ground.

"That's some interesting power ya got there," she said, shaking her head to get rid of the haze that remained, "Does Zim know?" Neon looked back.

"Yup, fact I think it was right after that, he said that we should be friends. Which is great, and you're ok with it too. So we can all be good friends." Neon said, Gaz followed her as she walked ahead.

'Hm I wonder if I should tell Dib about this.' She thought to herself, no doubt he would have something to say about it, but then again, Gaz really didn't want him budding in to her new friendship with Neon, though she didn't quite think Neon would take his 'Zim alien' talk seriously since she had already pegged him a bully. Gaz groaned as she weighed her options.

"Hello, Space to Gaz, come in Gaz." Neon's voice said breaking through her thoughts.

"Huh?" was all Gaz could say, not having a clue as to what Neon had been talking about. Neon raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you knew any good pizza joints or arcades around here." She said Gaz grinned knowingly, grabbing Neon's arm and leading her to Bloaty's Pizza joint.

"Nice hair clip by-the-way." She said, eyeing Neon's skull clip, she smirked.

"Nice pendant." She answered back, noting her necklace. The duo laughed as Gaz dragged Neon down the street.

**Ok this chapper had nothing real important, I just figured that it would be cool to see Gaz get to know Neon a bit. Also in this chapter you learn that Neon doesn't have as much control over her little power as she thinks, given that in the last chapter Zim nearly told her he was an Irken, and Gaz nearly smashed her precious GameSlave. The little ending there was their way of saying they have respect for each other, noting their similar taste in accessories; the Skull pendant, and Skull hairclip. Review the girl with blue hair demands it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"No way. That guy was your brother?" Neon gasped, munching on a slice of pizza as she watched Gaz, annihilate the high score.

"I know, it's a little embarrassing to admit but yeah, we're blood related." Gaz said focusing on the arcade game screen. The two had been at Bloaty's for over two hours now, talking mostly about how annoying some of the people were at Hi-Skool, when Gaz admitted to being the daughter of the membrane family and how her dad was professor Membrane.

"Shit, if I had known that, I never would have done that." Neon said, taking another bite of her pizza, Gaz snorted.

"Ha, it's ok. He's usually really annoying so what you did was no big deal. He's also a bit of a geek, way into that paranormal stuff. I wouldn't recommend telling him about that obedience power of yours." She suggested, Neon nodded. The arcade game made a little musical sound announcing that Gaz had officially beat the high score.

"Aw man, you beat my score!" Neon laughed, she looked down at her watch. "Oh crap! Is that what time it is?" she said Gaz looked back at her.

"What's wrong gotta curfew?" she asked, Neon laughed.

"Nah not usually, it's just that my social worker wanted me to meet my new foster home after school, I was actually supposed to be over there an hour ago I think. Ha." She said, Gaz laughed too. This girl was something else.

"Well don't let me keep ya," she said, Neon nodded and turned to leave, "next time Pizza's on you, got it?" she said calling after the girl with blue hair, she turned and smiled.

"Gotcha!" she called back, and left Bloaty's.

"Where have you been Gaz?" Dib demanded when Gaz came home. She groaned.

"Yaknow just because _dad_'s never home doesn't give you automatic interrogation rights." She growled at her older brother, "And not that it's any of your business but I was at Bloaty's with Neon."

Dib, thought for a minute, he was still trying to figure out what had happened to him earlier today when he apologized to Zim. what had gotten into him when he did that? "That new girl's pretty weird don't you think?" Dib asked, "Wonder why she defended Zim like that."

"Don't even think about it Dib, I like Neon, and she's already pegged you as a loser. So don't ruin this for me. or so help me I'll send you into a world of hurt from which there is no escape!" Gaz warned, Dib shuttered, usually when Gaz threatened him like that she usually meant it.

"So, What all do you know about that girl?" he asked, flinching when she glared back at, but was relieved when he found that she was only eyeing the fridge. She sat down after grabbing a pop.

"Just that at her old school no one called her by name, just called '*The Girl with Blue Hair.' and that she has a bit of a history." Gaz explained, taking a drink, Dib sat down intrigued.

"History? What kind of history?" Dib asked, wanting to know more. Gaz slammed her pop can down fiercely, making the contents spill out.

"Oh no Dib, I'm not going all Gossip Girl on my only new friend. If you want to know about her, ask her yourself!" she said, then got up and left the room.

"But…she doesn't like me." he said. As Gaz slammed her bedroom door without another word on the thought.

The next day Neon didn't make it to first period, Gaz noticed the seat next to hers was empty. Gaz may have only been a sophomore but she had third year classes. Most of which were shared with either Neon, Zim, or her brother, Dib.

"She must have eaten the Skool's food." Gaz said to herself, blaming another absent student on the skool's lunch food. The Hi-skool along with the middle-Skool had a history of causing internal problems on students. It wasn't until Lunch did Gaz see Neon, sitting at a table with Zim, Gaz groaned.

"Hey Gaz!" Neon greeted, waving her over to them, Zim slouched, not wanting to be seen by the evil Gaz-human.

"Hey Neon, where were you?" Gaz asked, sitting down across from her. Neon just sighed.

"I had my schedule changed, it's total bull. Yaknow?" she explained, Zim stared at the two humans as they conversed. They went from talking about why Neon wasn't in class to video games then to whatever, Zim was quite sure. Eventually their chatter could not be bared any longer.

"Ah! YOUR VOICES PAIN MY NORMAL BOY HEAD!" he shouted, Gaz and Neon just stared at him, well Neon stared, Gaz just glared.

"Zim it's rude to interrupt people you know." Neon scolded calmly, Gaz rolled her eyes. This girl was going to have to stop being so damn polite.

"Zim doesn't care! Just please silence talking your mindless human chatter." Zim said, as he slammed his head onto the table.

"Wha? Zim are you feeling ok?" Neon asked, forcing him to sit up right, and felt his forehead. Gaz rolled her eyes again.

"I told you he was weird." She told her blue haired friend, Neon just laughed a bit. Zim groaned, how was he going to use this girl to his advantage if he annoyed the hell out of him? Just then a shout erupted from the other side of the room.

"Zim! today's the day, I end your reign of terror!" Dib shouted across the room, holding something In his hand.

"Oh sweet goddess what's he doing now?" Neon asked, Gaz shrugged.

"Who knows, it's my brother." She said sighing as Dib ran up to their table.

"Gaz, Neon, step away from the alien!" He shouted at the two girls. Neon shot Gaz a look, asking what he was talking about, she shrugged in response. As it turned out Dib had a water balloon in hand. Zim shrieked in terror, while Neon stared in confusion.

"Dib, correct?" she asked pointing to the big headed boy who was in full throwing stance mode. He stood up straight.

"Yeah." He answered, Neon looked at him dead in the eye, her expression darkened.

"Turn around, and go away." She ordered, a flash of blue going across her eyes. Dib, then dropped the balloon as it burst Zim flinched. Dib then turned around and left without another word. Zim grinned he had finally come up with a plan to use this human girl with the blue hair.

Gaz eyed the alien, studying his expression and trying to figure out what he was thinking. 'I really think I should tell Dib about this, hm…nah if something happens I'll take care of this freak myself.' She thought, Neon, the only one who wasn't concerned about what was going on, smiled sweetly and ate her lunch.

**Yeah ok sixth chapper done! Whee! Haha just so you know I have no idea when this will end XP but hey the more I type the more you get to read, right? Unless you don't like it in which case, oh well, and if you don't like it, stop reading it, and don't flame me. anyway I kinda like how this one went. Oh and in case you're wondering, the sentence with the (*) on it was a bit of a plug, you see The Girl With Blue Hair is also a book I wrote ( in the process of writing) so yeah, I doubt this really matters now but yeah, oh hey! This A.N. is getting really long….if you're still reading this, I have successfully taken your soul! Or wasted your time. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"He got me again!" Dib shouted, this was the second time Zim had thwarted his plans to saving earth, but how was he doing it? He was certain that Zim had some sort of new hypnotic machine that was hypnotizing him, but how was it no one could see it. Zim wasn't all that smart, or maybe…

"I've been under estimating the enemy." He said silently to himself, slamming his fist down on the palm of his hand. Now how was he going to counter Zim hypnotic attack.

"Zim, do you have any idea why Dib picks on you like that?" Neon asked Zim, it was after school and Gaz had told her she was going to head straight home, since last time Dib acted like a complete jerk for coming home late. So it was just Zim and Neon walking. Zim tensed up, avoiding eye contact with the human.

"NO no…Zim has no idea, why the Dib monkey picks on me!" he shouted nervously, Neon looked at him concerned which only succeeded in making him feel even more nervous, was she on to him? Had she been talking to Dib when he wasn't looking?

"Well I'm going to find out. There's no excuse for bullying." She said in a righteous tone. Zim relaxed for a split second.

"Wait what!" he screeched, grabbing onto Neon's shoulders. "I mean…no, Zim can deal with the Dib bully on my own. I need no help."

Neon shrugged out of his grip, and stared up at him, "But he constantly picks on you, why would you let him do that. Please, Zim let me help." She pleaded, she wanted to help her new friend no matter what it took. Since Neon wasn't usually that good at meeting friends, her vocabulary usually scaring them away, so she wanted to help the few she did have; Zim and Gaz.

"No, Zim can take care of himself, he doesn't need your help." Zim announced, Neon looked up at him a little hurt. Did he not trust her to help him? Or was it he was too embarrassed to have a_ girl_ stand up for him? Neon turned.

"Whatever you say Zim, I'm just worried is all." She said, walking a head.

"Where are you going?" Zim ordered as she turned in the direction of the Dib-monkey's house, Neon turned.

"Oh I barrowed a game from Gaz, I said I'd return it. See ya tomorrow Zim." She said then disappeared as she walked down the street.

"This is bad, if she talks to the Dib-human my ingenious disguise will be ruined!" Zim shouted to himself, "I must set my plan into motion before things get out of hand."

A knock at the door sounded at the membrane house startling Dib from his paranormal studies. He looked up.

"Dib, answer the door!" Gaz ordered from the living room which was closest to the door, Dib sighed, why couldn't Gaz ever answer the door herself? However as always he got up and opened the door. Neon looked surprised to find it was him who answered, but then made a face like she had a bad taste in her mouth. It was then that she spit her gum out that she had been chewing on all day and smiled.

"Dib, how nice to see you again." She said sweetly, hearing Neon's voice Gaz came to the door, knocking Dib out of the way.

"Hey Neon, you bring you copy of the new vampire pig slayer game?" she asked, ignoring her brother's moans of pain as he landed on the coat rack. Neon looked inside.

"Yeah, uhm is he going to be ok?" she asked looking at Dib, Gaz smirked.

"I've done much worse to him. Trust me he'll be fine, come on in." She said inviting the blue haired girl in. "I'll go ahead and start up the GameSlave." She said running back to the living room and started hooking up the system. Dib, now standing began to walk, or more rather, limp to his seat back in the kitchen.

"So Dib," Neon began, knowing that by now he was probably skittish of her since he had been under her spell twice now.

"Why are you so interested in Zim?" he asked interrupting whatever questions or comments she had for him. Neon looked at him with an odd face.

"Cause he looks cool, honestly boy what kind of query is that?" she asked in disbelief. Dib thought for a minute. Then looked in the living room to see Gaz was still fusing with the wires to her gaming system.

"You don't find it a bit weird that he has green skin?" he quizzed intently, annoyance flashed behind Neon's purple eyes, she huffed.

"I have blue hair, why can't Zim have green skin?" she said answering his question with a question of her own. Just what the hell was he trying to get at here?

"You can't dye skin, Neon." He said sternly, lifting his hands in protest. Neon stomped her foot.

"I didn't _dye_ my hair either! And just because he has a skin deformation doesn't give you right to bully him like that every day!" she said, silently shouting so Gaz wouldn't hear their argument. Dib fell silent for a minute. Bully? Zim? What was that alien telling this girl?

"He's an _alien_! Don't you see that? No ears, green skin, gets burned by water, no human has those kind of conditions!" Dib yelled, not really caring if Gaz over head or not. Neon growled.

"You expect me to believe such apreposterousaccusation! How imprudent do you think I am?" she scolded, "An alien, honestly! you're lucky I gave up violence or else I'd kick your ass for the vile things you've said!"

Dib was silent for a minute, mainly because he wasn't sure of anything she had just said. Seeing that Neon huffed, and stormed off to the living room exchanging a few words with Gaz, and left. Gaz was soon in the kitchen tightening a controller cord around her brother's neck.

"What did you do? Neon left and we didn't get to play vampire pig slayer!" she said tightening the cord and closing off air flow from her brother.

"I didn't do anything! Just told her the truth about Zim!" Dib chocked out, literally. As he tried to pry the cord from around his neck, "I think whatever Zim used to hypnotize me, is working on her." Gaz's death grip with the controller cord slackened. Dib gasped for air and was then smacked.

"You idiot! It's not Zim controlling you, it's Neon!" she screamed, then slapped her hand over her mouth, wishing she had never opened it to begin with. Dib looked at his sister curiously.

"What do you mean by that Gaz?" Dib asked. She hesitated for a minute, goddamnit now this was exactly why she didn't do 'Gossip Girl' stuff.

**Dun dun dun! Gaz has slipped up and told Dib the one secret Neon asked her to keep. What's going to happen next? Actually I'm not ever quit sure on that one, guess we'll find out together huh? Oooh this chapter was very long took up three pages on mircosoft word, XD well review! And stoofs**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So you're saying Neon can control people with her mind?" Dib said Gaz nodded. She had reluctantly told Dib everything, Neon's fascination with Zim, (which was mainly because he had green skin), how she had told both Gaz and Zim about her power and how Zim was probably coming up with a plan to use Neon to take over earth. Or just get rid of Dib.

"So she has a super power, and yet doesn't believe that aliens are real?" Dib thought for a minute, "What a hypocrite!" Gaz punched him in the arm.

"You idiot, I doubt that's the case, she probably only said that to keep her secret." She said, 'A secret she trusted with me, and now I've betrayed that trust.' She thought to herself, how was she ever going to make that up to Neon? Gaz sighed, and stood up off the couch.

"I'm going to go find her, before Zim does." She said, grabbing a bat.

"Wait Gaz, there's a lot of dangerous things out there, like Zim." Dib said, Gaz turned.

"That's what the bat's for." She said and Dib nodded and stood.

"I'm still going with you." he said putting on his coat. Gaz rolled her eyes

"Whatever."

Neon stopped to catch her breath, she had been running for a good while to clear her head. What Dib had said still rang in her ears.

'He's an alien, no human has those kind of conditions.' She kept hearing that over and over. Dib was wrong, he was just an idiot, a bully, wasn't he? She couldn't really say anything against the paranormal when she had what she had. Natural blue hair, and the power to make a person do whatever she asked. That's why she empathized with Zim, because he was different, just like her. What right did Dib have to call him something so cruel? Then again, he had known Zim longer, what if he really _was_ an alien?

"I guess I'll just have to ask him myself." She said, and walked down the street towards Zim's house.

"Have you seen her yet?" Dib asked, calling Gaz on her cell. Gaz groaned.

"Not since the last time you called ten minutes ago!" she growled, Dib had been calling her nonstop to check to see if she had found Neon, Gaz had told Dib that Neon said she probably wasn't going straight home, so they figured they could find her faster if they split up to look.

"I'll call you if I find her, now stop blowing up my phone!" she yelled and hung up.

"Don't have to be so rude." Dib said after Gaz cut the line, he was just trying to make sure they found Neon before Zim did anything terrible, hopefully Neon was so against the idea of Zim being an alien she would go looking for answers. Dib continued driving down the street headed straight for Zim's house, while Gaz searched the streets.

"Oh man, I hope she didn't get any dumb ideas." He said, driving as fast as the law allowed.

Zim was down in his lab working on a new device, in hopes of harnessing Neon's power, when he heard a knock on the door upstairs. He looked at his security camera screens, and saw a blue hair girl standing at his door; Neon.

"Excellent, now I can test out my new machine without any other humans seeing." He said out loud to himself. He hopped up onto the elevator leading upstairs to see Gir, without his disguise watching TV.

"Gir, quickly put on your disguise before the human girl sees you!" he ordered. The little robot jumped up and put on his green dog costume. Zim smiled and opened the door.

"Ah, Neon, what-"

"Don't speak." She ordered, the blue flash running across her eyes. Zim went silent, as Neon walked in. "I was just over at Gaz's talking to her brother Dib. I know you said not to but I asked him why he picked on you." she explained quickly, she had her back toward Zim who's eyes widened in fear.

"You wouldn't believe what he said! He said you were an alien, an ALIEN! Isn't that just ludicrous?" she asked, turning to Zim, who ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"The Dib boy lies! LIES I tell you! I'm a normal human worm baby I swear!" Zim said in a panic, Neon stared wide eyed.

"R-relax Zim, I don't believe him." She said all the while she was thinking, 'oh sweet goddess, worm baby? Don't tell me Dib was right!' Zim let go of Neon and turned.

"Zim, look here." Neon asked, Zim turned and faced her.

"Are you an alien? Tell the truth." She ordered the blue flash returning. Zim nodded. Neon stopped for a second 'No, this has to be a trick!' she thought to herself but then remembered countless times when her power made people tell her bad news, like her parents leaving her in the hands of her social worker. She shook her head, 'I wanted the truth, this is what I'm getting.' She thought then continued.

"Why are you here?" she asked calmly fighting back tears that stung her eyes, another flash of blue.

"I'm an Irken invader, I've come to take over earth and satisfy my leaders." Zim explained, he had no choice but to answer all of Neon's questions, she had him under her spell.

"Why'd you become my friend if you just want to take over earth?" she said, this time there was no fighting the tears that over flowed her eyes. She had told him about her power and now we was probably going to use that to enslave earth, to whatever his leaders were.

"To use your power." He said confirming Neon's fears. She couldn't take it anymore, but she had to know one more thing.

"What do you really look like?" she asked, fear in her voice, Zim removed his contact and his wig to reveal his red eyes and antennae. Neon backed up, realizing she was furthest from the door, as Zim snapped out of his trance and noticed he wasn't wearing his disguise . he quickly slammed the door shut, locking it, and used his robotic spider appendages to tower over Neon, who shrunk back in fear.

"I-I won't tell anyone about you I swear." She yelled as he grabbed her

"It doesn't matter, you've seen what I am and know my plans, I cannot let you leave here again." He said as he blind folded her so he wouldn't be put under her spell again.

"No!" was the only thing Neon had a chance to say before some odd feeling came over her and she passed out.

**Yay! I've finally gotten to the action parts, sorry but this will be my last update for a few days, my school is having a four-day weekend, and whilst I'm extremely happy to be out of this place for two extra days I will not be able to update the remaining chapters. So sorry. Review and tell me if this sucked or not!**


	9. Chapter 9

Invader Zim chap 9

"I think it's time we checked Zim's house." Dib said to his sister, it had been hours and they hadn't found Neon. Gaz had tried phoning her house, but her foster parents had said they hadn't seen her all night. Maybe Dib was right.

"Alright then, drive." She ordered. Dib sped off, even faster than the law allowed in the direction of Zim's base, and with any hope, Neon.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone I swear." Neon begged from the inside of a glass tube. Zim was busy working on his contraption so his back was turned to her. He laughed at her.

"Foolish HUMAN! It doesn't matter if you speak to anyone about what I am, my disguise is so clever no one would believe you! NO ONE!" Zim shouted not turning to look behind him. Neon took this time to try and pick the lock on the tube with her clip.

"Oh, woe is me. You're right, there's no point in me trying I suppose. You're oh too clever." She said, lying of course and kicking herself for not really noticing earlier. Zim turned to see her picking the lock.

"Try as much as you want but such primitive earth devices won't work on advanced Irken technology." He scoffed, as Neon tried to break out. Neon just glared at him, and noticed that he was wearing some sort of weird high-tech goggles.

"What are those?" she asked automatically. Zim grinned with pride.

"If my work has paid off this will allow me to harness your mind controlling power, without being affected by it myself." He explained pointing to the goggles. Neon rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I'd comply to anything requested of me?" she asked turning away from Zim and looked at the wall opposite of him. Zim banged on the glass.

"You will obey me! For I am ZIM! I will destroy you if you do not obey!" he shouted, Neon tiled her head to the side. She turned in his direction.

"Are you serious? If you kill me you don't get my power. So how is threatening me get you what you want?" she asked, sitting Indian style on the floor of the tube she was in.

"Ah….Well…..CURSE YOUUUU!" Zim shouted, Neon rolled her eyes again.

'Why did I fall for this idiot again?' she thought to herself, then blushed remembering it was because of his green skin. Then mentally kicked herself again, even if it was in a positive way Neon knew better than to judge a book by its cover

"How 'bout you out that bad boy to the trial?" she shouted, thinking that maybe his idiocy would pay off for her. Neon didn't like using others' stupidity against them, (ok maybe a little) but this was a desperate time, and desperate times call for desperate measures. Zim cocked an eye brow or at least Neon assumed he did he couldn't really see past the weird goggles.

"You dare challenge Irken technology? Foolish earth worm baby I am far more superior to your power!" Zim boasted, Neon smirked.

"Then how'd you come to tell me what you really are?" she asked, ok now she was getting a bit cocky, true as it may be that people tried in the past to take her power, but it usually ended badly for them, which came to land her in this town and why she became a pacifist to begin with. So could anyone blame her for being confident? Zim frowned.

"That was all a part of my ingenious plan!" he said, lying of course. Neon crossed her arms.

"Then why don't you try your luck with me?" she said, Zim nodded, pushing a button on the goggles. They made a weird grinding noise, which made Neon think it was on.

"Let me go!" she ordered the blue flash going across her eyes. She waited a minute, Zim did not budge, he merely grinned of his triumph. Neon fell to her knees.

"No! no, no, no, no. This can't be happening!" she shouted grabbing her hair and pulling it down toward the ground. No one had ever been able to resist her spell, now some alien was going to use it to take over earth! She glared at Zim.

"You monster, I won't let you use my power to take over earth!" she shouted, Zim simply turned his back on her and raised his hand.

"Relax little blue hair-human. I won't force you to do anything so drastic so soon. I merely need your power to destroy the big-headed Dib human." He said as a-matter-o-factly. He then walked back to the elevator he used to transport Neon to her tube earlier and went up to the higher level to do who knew what. Leaving Neon sobbing alone, how could she let herself be duped by some cute guy? This wasn't like her at all! She looked around, nothing; she couldn't find anything she could use to free herself. Then she saw something move from the corner. Maybe there was something in here she could use.

"**ZIM!" **shouted Gaz from outside Zim's Base, While Dib snuck around to find somewhere to get in without being detected. The plan was for Gaz to distract Zim whilst Dib snuck in and rescued Neon. Though Gaz argued that _she_ would have been better to sneak in, since she _was_ stronger than him, and Neon would probably be much happier to see her only other friend instead of some smug jerk, saying 'I told you so.' but in the end Gaz was in the one distracting Zim.

"Zim come out here, I have something I need to say to you!" Gaz shouted again, she kept a firm grip on her metal bat, 'just in case' she had told Dib, but really she was going to beat the living crap out of the little alien for taking her friend and using her for goddess knows what. Zim popped his head out of his door.

"Whattdya want?" she said, he was in his 'ingenious' disguise but he still had the goggles on his head, he stared at the human. Gaz glared.

"Get out here! Or you'll suffer a hell far worse than whatever your planet could do!" she said darkly putting a death grip on her bat, Zim stepped out, not expecting Gaz to inflict unimaginable pain on him.

Meanwhile Dib had found an opening, a window, which led to the basement. He crawled down a large wire that was hanging from the ceiling, until he reached the bottom. He then looked around and saw a large tube with a small robot in front of it, the robot seemed to be talking to something; Dib looked closer and saw a blue haired girl. Neon.

"so your name is Gir?" she asked the little robot, Gir nodded furiously. Neon sighed. "And you can't let me out of here?"

"No, mater said you needed to stay here so he can use you. YA WANT SOME WAFFLES?" Gir asked, Neon sighed again then saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh hey Dib." She said, Dib looked at Neon beyond the point of confusion. Wasn't her supposed to save her from impending torture? He looked at the little robot.

"Uhhhh…"

"Oh, this is Gir. He's Zim's robot." She explained, Gir then ran off to do who knows what. Neon looked at Dib with happy eyes.

"Are you here to break me out of here?" she said with hope in her voice.

"Yes, Gaz is distracting Zim so he shouldn't come down for a while." He explained and looked around for something to use to unlock the lock on her glass prison.

"Wait couldn't you have just gotten out using your mind power thing?" he asked, Neon's eyes went huge. Shit, he wasn't supposed to let her know he knew. She sat down and hugged her knees.

"So you know now huh?" she said somberly. "Gaz told you I'm guessing?" Dib nodded. She sighed.

"He made some weird contraption now my power has no influence on him." She explained, "And sadly I don't think my power works on machines"

"But you're as strong as Gaz, aren't you? Couldn't you just burst out of this prison?" Dib asked, Neon looked at him with shock.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered. Dib narrowed his eyes at the Blue hair girl.

**Kya! This is my longest chapter yet! Four pages on my computer! Wahoo! Anyway I was gone for the weekend and the beginning of this week so I figured I'd make this chapter longer. Ok not really it just happened, I suck at ending things, but this story will be ending soon. But I will be posting another IZ adventure soon, called 'Invader Zim vs. Scarlet harlot.' Another girl with blue hair. But she doesn't have the same power as Neon does. Anyway, Review or die! Haha jk. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"W-what are you talking about Dib, I'm not that strong and even if I was I'm a pacifist!" she yelled, Dib narrowed his eyes. He had done some research on Neon after Gaz had told him about her, it was while in his car using his tiny laptop, of course. But it was still enough to know she used to have a violent streak at her previous school.

"Neon, I know about your power, so why wouldn't I know about your violent streaks at your previous school." Neon Glared.

"Because I never told Gaz about it." she said, Oops. Dib hadn't thought that she wouldn't tell Gaz about that seeing as how they were pretty tight as friends. Neon still glared.

"And they weren't just random acts of violence as the news articles said!" she screamed, stomping her foot down. Dib said nothing to that comment and continued what he had to say.

"All I'm saying is that you could have kicked Zim's ass by now if you wanted." He said, he kept looking over his shoulder just in case Gaz had lost track of Zim and he came barreling down to his lab. Luckily he didn't.

"Last time I broke down something it didn't end so well." Neon said, sitting back down and turning her back towards Dib. Dib remembered one of the articles he read on his search for her earlier. It had read; Girl with blue hair nearly kills innocents. Child may never walk again. Dib looked at the ground.

"I know that too. But don't you think that this could be used as an acceptation?" he suggested, Neon shook her head furiously.

"No , no, no, **NO!**" she shouted, covering her ears. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Dib asked, Neon turned to him.

"I only do that stuff when I'm under a lot of stress, and it takes a lot to stress me out." She explained. Dib groaned.

"Wouldn't you say this," he said waving his hands around to show her surroundings, "Would count as stressful?" she asked crossly. Neon looked around.

"I-I suppose yeah." She said meekly, hugging her knees. Dib raised an eyebrow in disbelieve. Neon Stood, the fire returning to her eyes. "Who the hell am I kidding? This is the exact time to use my strength!" she shouted making a fist. She looked at Dib.

"You may want to stand back." She said, Dib did so as Neon punched the glass and shattering it upon impact. Once free she rubbed her knuckles.

"Ow, I'm not used to doing that." She said smiling.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Zim as he ran from Gaz who was chasing him around his house with a bat.

"You took the one friend I had you asshole! Prepare for a fate far worse than death!" she yelled after him, as she cornered him in his kitchen. Zim was trapped, he couldn't escape from Gaz's fury. Gaz was standing over him bat raise, Zim braced himself for the beating he was undoubtedly going to get, when a loud crash made them both stop, and look in the direction of Zim's kitchen trashcan.

"What the hell?" Gaz asked herself, the crash must have come from inside Zim's lab. Zim looked up at Gaz and saw that she was distracted. He quickly dodged her and made a break for the entrance to his lab.

"Primitive earth beast! You cannot stop the all mighty Zim!" he shouted, Gaz glared at him and ran, as he descended to his lab.

Dib stared as Neon stepped over the broken glass. She turned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked, he did tell her to do it. Dib shook him head.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting that." He said, then looked around, this was a perfect time take some picture evidence! He took out his camera.

"What are you doing?" Neon asked, was now the best time to take pictures? Dib looked around and snapped as many photos as he could.

"What is going on here!?" Zim shouted, he had come down the elevator and saw his lab a mess and his prisoner out of her cell. Neon and Dib looked in his direction, to see Gaz glaring down at him. Zim stared at the two who had fear on their faces, with confusion. He turned to look behind him and saw Gaz bat at the ready, and now right in front of him. Zim screamed as Gaz swung at him only to have it caught by Neon.

"Neon? What are you doing?" Gaz asked, Neon smiled shyly.

"Violence never solves anything." She explained, taking the bat out of Gaz's hands, "Even If Zim tried to use me like he did. He doesn't deserve to endure such pain, that I am sure you wish to inflict on him." She turned to Zim who was cowering on the floor. His disguise had come off and he was his old green skinned, red eyed, antenna self. She extended her hand towards him offering to help him to his feet, Zim cautiously took it. Neon smiled then looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't _ever_ try to use me again." She ordered, now that his goggles were off (had been off since he was running from Gaz) she her power now had affect on him. Zim nodded and Neon led the Membrane siblings out of the building.

Dib and Gaz's faces were in complete shock the whole walk from Zim's house. Finally Gaz walked over to Neon.

"Neon, what are you doing?! He kidnapped you, lied to you, locked you up, even tried to use your power to take over earth! Why are you being so nice to him?" she asked, completely flabbergasted that she didn't want to beat the living crap out of the little green E.T. Neon simple shrugged.

"I dunno, guess I'm just nice that way." She said sweetly, Gaz groaned.

"I'm gonna have to fix that." She said half jokingly. Dib looked down at his camera and grinned he finally had proof of Zim's lab!

Upon reaching Neon's house (Dib thought it a good idea to walk her home just in case Zim got any ideas) Neon turned to the siblings, and smiled.

"This was one hell of an adventure you guys." She said extending her arms. "Let's have another one someday." Dib and Gaz both groaned., as Neon laughed. The two were about to leave when Neon called out to Gaz.

"Oh and it's all good Gaz. That dib knows." She said Gaz turned her head to her friend and smiled in relief.

"Thank God." She said "See you tomorrow Neon." And the two left.

The next day at Skool, Gaz saw something that she couldn't believe.

"What are you doing Neon?!" she asked, Neon smiled.

"Eating lunch naturally." She said, Gaz's jaw dropped, whilst yes it was true that she was eating lunch but that wasn't what she was asking, what she really meant to ask was;

"What the hell are you doing sitting with Zim again?!" she blurted, Neon looked over at Zim who was sitting quietly next to her. She then looked back up at Gaz.

"Relax, nothing bad will happen, he is under my complete control, I saw him earlier this morning and well, Zim you tell her." She said. Zim blushed, but said nothing. "Oh fine then puss-puss. I'll tell her, later though ok?" Gaz didn't say a thing, just grabbed Neon by the arm and dragged her outside.

"It's later now, now spill it. Why are you sitting with that freak that kidnapped you?" she demanded Neon giggled.

"Well Gaz, heehee. Zim asked me out." She said. Upon hearing those words, Gaz collapsed.

"Gaz?" Neon asked, looking at her friend whose face was making a ( _ ) face. "Gaz, are you ok?

End.

**Haha ok, I had to end it like this, but fear not my loyal readers! I shall return with a sequel called Zim 3's the girl with blue hair. At some point in time. Unless you didn't like this, sorry to screw you guys over on the ending I was starting to get bored I've never done anything that was ten chapters long. Ok I have but they weren't fanfictions. So sorry. Review! Neon demands it!**


End file.
